24
by NellieLovet
Summary: La vida es demasiado corta y triste como para desperdiciarla. Te está dando otra oportunidad, Sweeney Todd.   One Shot.


Quería que fuera más largo, pero creo que así está bien.

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>

* * *

><p>"¡Sr. Todd! ¡Sr. Todd!" Daba vueltas en su cabeza, como aguijones perforándole el cerebro. "¡Venga, Sr. Todd! ¡Dese prisa! ¡Por favor!" un minuto antes, un segundo antes incluso. Si hubiesen llegado apenas un momento antes, tal vez ahora pudiera volver a verla sonreír.<p>

Se encontraba sólo en su macabra barbería, dando vueltas. El suceso se repetía en su mente como si fuera ácido, carcomiendo cualquier otra idea que osara ocupar sus pensamientos. _Un momento_, se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra vez, _un momento y ella seguiría viva_. No lloraba, Sweeney Todd había perdido esa facultad tiempo atrás, pero sí que podía lamentarlo. Lamentaba cada segundo, cada minuto del tiempo que malgastó a su lado, tratando de alegrarle el día en vano u obligándole a salir para que pensara en otra cosa. Debía haber estado en la calle, encontrando amigos, marido, en vez de encerrada con él en sus dantescos negocios. Siempre había sabido que eso la amargaría, que tarde o temprano quebraría su espíritu y se iría. Su idea era sacarla de allí antes de que ello pasara, vengarse y llevársela lejos para darle una pequeña recompensa, algo que ella quisiera y que no le costase demasiado. Jamás pensó que sería tan pronto, y de esa forma. Había esperado poder darse cuenta.

Era culpa suya, pero no lloraba, no podía llorarla. Había sido una amiga demasiado fiel como para llorar su descanso final, no iba a ser tan egoísta. "¡Sr. Todd! ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Venga, Sr. Todd! ¡Dese prisa! ¡Por favor!" "¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? ¡Sra. Lovett!" "¡No despierta! ¡Hay mucha sangre!" "Quita, mocoso, ¡le robas el aire! Sra. Lovett, ¿puede escucharme? ¿Sra. Lovett?" "Señora..." "... está muerta." "¿Qué? ¡No, es imposible! ¡Tiene que estar equivocándose!" "No tiene pulso, chico. Es definitivo." "¡NO!" "Créeme, sé de cadáveres." "Ya lo sé, _asesino._ ¿Dónde va? ¿Dónde se la lleva?"

No recordaba haber respondido a esta pregunta, pero sí sabía que había llevado el cuerpo de su amiga al lecho donde soñaba todas las noches con una familia, una vida juntos. Había limpiado la herida y la sangre, la había arreglado con la absoluta frialdad de alguien a quien ya no le importa la muerte, simplemente porque si se paraba a pensar en ella la abrumadora sensación de vacío hubiera podido con toda su voluntad.

La paz que despedía su rostro era conmovedora cuando hubo terminado, tanto que consiguió hacer mella en su corazón. Apenas había pasado un mes y seguía viéndola al cerrar los ojos. Esa felicidad era la de alguien que sabía que iba a estar mejor en el otro lado, ¿pero lo estaría él? A veces se lo planteaba, si por un sólo segundo pudiera _saber_...

Cuando ella había partido Toby poco tardó en seguirla. Sus palabras, las de un niño dolido por la marcha de la única persona que había sentido algo de cariño hacia él. Nunca se había parado a pensar lo abandonado que se sintió el joven al ver que su madre le había abandonado. De todas formas, llevaba abandonado mucho tiempo (también lo pensaba para no sentirse más culpable). Sabía de buena tinta que la Sra. Lovett se había convertido en una borracha mucho antes siquiera de empezar el año, y eso que ya estaban en Septiembre. Las muertes habían sido el relleno, el negocio la pasta y el estrés del verano habían hecho de horno para su suicidio.

Así que se había quedado solo. Matar al muchacho había sido inevitable. Había amenazado con denunciarle y no podía consentirlo, no podía permitir que manchase la memoria de su mejor amiga de aquella forma, esa que les había abandonado.

Todo en la casa seguía como lo habían dejado antes de irse, y no quiso volver a bajar. No lo necesitaba, sabía perfectamente cómo estaba, qué faltaba, qué sobraba. Todo lo que necesitaba de ellos lo tenía en la barbería.

_Tic-Tac._ Siete de la tarde del Domingo. Era hora de bajar y acudir a su cita.

Cogió el ramo de margaritas del escritorio y poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero negra salió a la espesa niebla de Londres, que le engulló entre sus fauces con mucho gusto, acogiendo en su oscuro abrazo al antiguo compañero de fatigas.

El camino jamás se había hecho tan largo, a pesar de ir semana a semana. Los habitantes de la gran ciudad ya apagaban las velas y se acostaban, esperando un difícil día a la mañana siguiente. Pero él no tenía de eso, lo prefería así; los Lunes cerraba por la mañana para poder descansar.

Poco a poco sus zapatos desgastados de alguien que no tiene demasiado dinero dieron con el lugar a través de la nieve y el frío helador. No estaba tan lejos, pero llevaba un rato llegar y para cuando llegaba las margaritas ya estaban tan humedecidas por el ambiente que ni siquiera eran bonitas, pero era lo mejor que había. Estaba deseando dárselas, así que no tardó en encontrarla.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Margaret —saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?... Muerta, claro, lo siento... Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Bueno, siete días —soltó una risita nerviosa, dándoselas—. ¿Te gustan? Sé que son tus favoritas, te las traigo todas las semanas... No, todavía no he conseguido llegar hasta el Juez, pero pronto estará hecho. Tú también serás vengada, te lo prometo. He estado pensando en una nueva forma de practicar, bajo la Iglesia están esas catacumbas de las que a veces hablabas... esconderé ahí los cadáveres. Sin ti no es lo mismo, _pet..._ Tú me ayudabas tanto... es tan difícil hacer todo esto, solo...

Los ásperos dedos del barbero acariciaron suavemente el nombre de la lápida, con cariño, como si esperase volver a verla y sólo fuera aquello un documento, suavemente tocado por su aliento. _Un aliento que ella ya no tiene._

—Aún no he sido capaz de llorarte, pero te echo de menos. Os echo mucho de menos a los cuatro, unos idos, otros desaparecidos... tampoco he encontrado la tumba de mi esposa, nunca me dijiste qué pasó con ella o de si siquiera fue enterrada aquí. Te lo llevaste a la tumba... Oh, encontré tu nota de suicidio, la estoy leyendo ahora mismo... no quería que te sintieras así, pero entiéndeme, para mí mi esposa debe ser lo primero. Siempre te tuve mucho aprecio, Margaret... Te sigo echando de menos, ojalá no hubieras sido una de mis víctimas. ¿Sabes? A veces llego a casa y todavía espero verte, tal vez esperándome junto a una botella de ginebra dormida en la tienda, o quizá en el salón, tejiendo. Me arrepiento de haberte enseñado a escribir —rió—, así nunca hubieras podido abandonarme... aunque conociéndote lo hubieras hecho con jeroglíficos, ¿verdad, preciosa? Afh... qué complicado se ha vuelto todo. Lo que daría yo si pudiera verte una vez más... Seguro que tú podrías ayudarme... siempre lo has hecho... Estoy en una encrucijada, siento que las cosas se me van entre los dedos, el tiempo se me escurre, no soy capaz de esperar... ¡necesito una señal, Margaret! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Miró a los cielos esperando la respuesta que nunca llegaría. Sweeney Todd no contaba aquellas noches en las que se permitía llorar, cuando finalmente la soledad y la desesperación vencían los muros de su corazón y se abrían paso. Porque Sweeney Todd no lloraba.

Los delirios de una anciana fueron suficiente para que se obligara a mantener la compostura. La señora mayor iba llorando, murmurando algo de un día más, sólo un día más. Por error, cuando pasó a su lado se le cayó una rosa cerca del Sr. Todd, pero ni siquiera se percató de él. La tomó entre sus dedos y la observó unos minutos.

—Es tan bonita como tú... Tan callada... inusual en ti, sólo eras así cuando te sonrojabas... hubiese dado mil rosas como ésta por verte sonreír una vez más, ¿sabes?... Un día, sólo un día más... Dios, qué bien entiendo a esa mujer... me gustaría que pudieras hablar, aunque fuera sólo un día más... —y suspiró levantándose. Tomó las margaritas de la semana anterior para llevárselas—. Hasta la semana que viene, corazón.

Lentamente tomó el camino de vuelta a casa. Las pocas horas que había pasado en su tumba compensaban las cuatro horas de camino, mas empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad merecían la pena. No quería acabar como aquella anciana.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró las velas encendidas. Era extraño, pensó, puesto que ya no entraba ahí abajo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar su navaja y armarse de valor para entrar, buscando un intruso.

— Sr. Todd —salió de la tienda envuelta en el chal que tantas veces la había visto coser. Su cálida sonrisa y tez rosada le hicieron dudar. Podría ser un sueño, pero... la mejilla que tan suavemente le rozó al pasar la chaqueta por sus hombros había parecido muy real—. Vayamos dentro, ¡hace mucho frío aquí fuera!... le he echado de menos —susurró.

Tímidamente la siguió dentro del emporio, donde fue recibido con una taza de té caliente y un buen desayuno, más rico que ninguno que hubiera probado antes. Comió poco a poco, de ambrosía se trataba, para él.

—Estaba preocupada por usted —susurró la mujer, arreglando las flores, unas margaritas preciosas que estaban sobre el dintel de la ventana, en un jarrón del cual antes no se había percatado—. ¿No piensa volver a hablarme? —rió—. Sé que tenemos nuestros roces, mas no creo...

—Sra. Lovett —la cortó sin apenas fuerza en la voz—, ¿quién le ha regalado esas flores?

—No tiene gracia, Sr. Todd.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió él, dejándose llevar por lo que creía una alucinación.

—Ha sido usted, hace apenas unas horas, por mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerda? Luego se fue... y aquí está.

—Eso es imposible, tesoro —desocupando su sitio avanzó hasta ella—. Estás muerta.

—Eso _sí _que no tiene gracia.

—Acabo de venir del cementerio, de verte... sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Está seguro? —la mirada cariñosa de la Sra. Lovett se había transformado en una dura y cruel vista—, venga conmigo.

Le tomó de la mano en un agarre férreo y pétreo del que no podía soltarse y tiró y tiró hasta la calle. Toda la nieve había desaparecido, la gente, las luces. Únicamente habían quedado el camino de piedra y una inmensa oscuridad. A medida que se acercaban al sagrado cementerio pudo distinguir su propia figura arrodillada en la tierra mojada, con la cabeza apenas apoyada en la lápida y el resto de su pálido cuerpo languideciendo sobre la nieve. En una de sus manos todavía descansaba la rosa, la otra acariciaba con cariño las letras del nombre de ella.

—¿He muerto? —susurró aterrado.

—Un día, sólo un día —contestó ella—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarlo siempre? —sollozó—. Un día, sólo un día para ir donde queramos, como queramos...

—Shhh, shhh... —la abrazó con fuerza—. No sé si esto es real, pero... es un día, ¿no? Ni siquiera cuenta. Es nuestro día, shhh...

—Tengo tanto frío... —sollozó.

Poco a poco los edificios volvieron, nevó y la calle se cubrió de su blanco manto, y ellos volvieron a casa abrazados.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —susurró Sweeney Todd, sabiendo que, alucinación o no era su última posibilidad de decirle todo lo que sentía.

—Lo sé, y tu el mío —agarró su mano. Allí no había porqué fingir.

Emplearon todo el camino en hablar, en reír, en compartir. La muerte le estaba resultando muy pesada a la difunta, por no tenerle.

—Sr. Todd —comentó una vez sentados junto al fuego con una deliciosa taza de té—. ¿Qué ha sido de Tobías? Nunca me ha dicho qué hizo con él...

—Yo... —se arrepintió por completo de haberlo eliminado—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Le ha matado? —pudo observar en los ojos de su compañera le profunda tristeza que ésta sentía.

—Lo siento... ¿no ha venido a visitarla? —el silencio cayó entre ambos—. Me atacó —suspiró.

—No... no importa —dijo ella, mirando el fuego con cara de resignación—. Estará en el otro lado, estará bien... —tomó otro sorbo de su té—. ¿No hay ninguna mujer en su vida, Sr. Todd?

—Nadie podrá sustituirte, Margaret, jamás.

—A usted tampoco podrán sustituirle jamás —sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Soy feliz, ahora mismo. Ojalá este día jamás acabase, podríamos estar juntos por siempre. Usted es la persona que mejor me comprende en el mundo.

—Apenas nos quedan doce horas... si te sirve.

—Entonces, empleémoslo bien.

Levantándose tomó su mano y le obligó a levantarse. El piano, tocando solo, acompañó sus tímidos pasos de baile al tiempo que los muebles se apartaban para dejarles espacio. Riendo, continuaron y continuaron hasta que sus pies no soportaron más el peso del cuerpo y cayeron juntos sobre la alfombra.

— Te quiero —rió ella espontáneamente, sin darse cuenta.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró él, más serio y cohibido.

—Oh...

—Sí.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Siendo que sería la última vez que jamás se verían el fuego que latía en los corazones de ambos resultó inextinguible.

—Amor... —susurró ella, trazando suaves círculos sobre su pecho—. Quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué? Lo que quieras —dijo él, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, consciente de que aquellos momentos eran los más valiosos de toda su vida.

—Que no volverás a visitarme.

—Pero...

—Sólo en los cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? —acarició la punta de su nariz y después la besó—. Sólo entonces. Quiero que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Jamás podré serlo sin ti.

—Inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo? —le besó en la frente y tomó su mano.

—¿Qué es?

—El anillo de mi abuela, consérvalo —pidió cerrando su mano—. Es tuyo, úsalo. Y sé feliz, mi amor, la vida es demasiado corta y triste para desperdiciarla. Volveremos a vernos, ¿de acuerdo? —le besó suavemente, sin dejarle hablar—. La vida te está a dando otra oportunidad, Sweeney Todd. No debes desperdiciarla, ¿de acuerdo? Por mí.

—Te lo prometo, Margaret —guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la cual tenía cerca.

—Adiós, amor mío —le acariciaba la cara suavemente.

—Adiós, Margaret —susurró besándola.

Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad. Cegado por el sol todo había desaparecido bajo sus párpados, lo último que recordaba era su profunda mirada, y su sonrisa, aquella que llevaba meses echando de menos.

La fría nieve le recibió en su abrazo, entumeciéndole e invitándole a un sueño eterno.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una joven, acercándose, que le ayudó a levantarse.

—El anillo, ¿dónde está el anillo? —buscó por todas partes, pero allí no estaba—. El anillo...

—El frío debe haberle afectado —se sacó el chal que llevaba puesto y se lo puso alrededor de los hombros—. He tratado de reanimarle, pero... no volvía. ¿Quiere que le acompañe a casa? ¿Con su familia?

—Yo _no _tengo familia... ¿Quién es usted? —tiritó.

—Soy la Sra. Cohen, bueno, la mujer del difunto Sr. Cohen —sonrió estrechándole la mano.

_La vida es demasiado corta y triste para desperdiciarla. Te está dando otra oportunidad, Sweeney Todd._

—Sweeney Todd, encantado —la correspondió—. Vivo en Fleet Street...

—Oh, sí, el famoso barbero. Siento su perdida.

—Gracias. ¿Hace mucho que perdió a su marido?

—Tres meses —suspiró—. Desapareció poco después de estar en su barbería, tal vez le conociera...

—Oh, sí... sí, sé quién fue. Lo siento mucho, era un buen hombre.

—Lo sé. La vida da disgustos y penas, pero hay que saber sobrellevarlas —la joven, que tanto se parecía a Margaret y a Lucy tanto físicamente como en personalidad, había empezado a acompañarle a casa sin que se diera cuenta.

Una mes después, ese mismo Domingo a las nueve de la tarde se encontraban la Sra. Cohen y él vaciando los armarios de la Sra. Lovett, empaquetando los recuerdos, cuando encontró una vieja chaqueta que hacía años que no se ponía. Llamado por la curiosidad sintió el ardiente deseo de buscar en los bolsillos.

—¿Sabes, Suzanne? Creo que la vida nos ha dado otra oportunidad —sonrió enseñándole el anillo.

* * *

><p><em>Inspirado por la canción 24 de Jem y Kiss the Rain de Yiruma.<em>


End file.
